I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by sevenmule
Summary: Basically I want to fill in the three year gap Amber and Chloe had together. I know a lot of y'all are Pricefield fans but none can deny that Chloe and Amber loved each other during the time they had together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No Below

Chloe took a long drag of her cigarette, exhaling a plume of grey smoke through her teeth. The summer air was warm-if not slightly damp-as if before a rainstorm. Taking a seat on the porch step, she hunched over, elbows pressed against her knees. The crickets were singing with vigor, breaking the silence of an otherwise quiet night. She'd take another drag, idly picking at the fraying holes in her jeans. Her mind wandered to the events that had occurred in the days past- the macabre memories sending a chill through her. With a shudder, she pushed the intrusive thoughts back. Rachel was home now, and that was all that mattered. Her blue eyes gazed across the landscape, taking in the decorum of the Amber household. Nestled in the thick woods of Arcadia Bay stood the ostentatious house- home to the District Attorney. Chloe was shocked that after all that had happened, James Amber would even allow Chloe to set foot on the property again. Truth be told, Chloe still didn't like Mr. Amber much, but she would do anything to keep Rachel safe, and had begrudgingly agreed to keep her meeting with Sera a secret.

With a flick of her fingers, she launched the cigarette into the dewy evening grass. The sound of a sliding glass door tore her from her thoughts.

"Hey Chloe, everything okay?"

Chloe turned to see Rachel stepping onto the deck, arm bound in gauze. Chloe turned back, watching the cigarette extinguish.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rachel gingerly plopped herself down beside the blue-haired girl, resting her cheek against Chloe's leather jacket, sticky from the damp air.

"You should be inside with your folks," Chloe muttered, burying her face in Rachel's thick blonde hair.

"They're just cleaning up, its cool. Besides, I'd rather be out here than in there- it's so fucking awkward."

Chloe groaned. The dinner with Rachel and her family had been particularly more awkward than usual. There was a silent effort to have things go back to normal, but it was so forced that it just came across as uncomfortable. Chloe could tell James and Rose were still working through the week's events and were straining to be pleasant in front of the girls. She didn't blame them-well, she didn't blame Rose at least. It wouldn't be easy forgiving a man who had kissed another woman-even if that woman was Sera.

A thick tension hung in the air as the setting sun lay darkness across the tall maple trees surrounding the property.

"So, what's the plan for the night?" Rachel posed, playfully bumping Chloe with her shoulder. Chloe laughed, bumping the girl back.

"Plan? The only plan for you is getting into bed and getting rest." Rachel scowled at her girlfriend.

"Chloe Price, where is your trademark sense of adventure? No parties? No concerts? No junkies to beat up?" Chloe smirked. "Okay Little Miss Sunshine, where do you want to go? I can take you to the 7/11 to get a candy of your choice, I can take you to the store to look at yarn, or I can take you to the bookstore to pick out a word jumble puzzle book. All perfectly safe, perfectly legal activities."

Rachel shot a telling glance from the corner of her eye.

"How about the junkyard?"

"I can do that."

* * *

"And that one is Cassiopeia.." Rachel extended a finger, tracing the shape of the constellation in the sky. Chloe smiled, listening to Rachel's soft voice listing all the constellations the girl knew, and probably making some up too. She's a fucking good actor. They lay in the cab of Chloe's truck, scratchy wool blankets underneath them, the truck radio playing quietly in the background:

 _And though once I said I was better off just being dead, better off just being dead without my old friend._

"And that one's the Big Dipper…."

Chloe extended her hand toward Rachel, enthralled in her recount of the stars and their stories. Clasping her hand in her own she pulled the girl closer.

"Look who's being saucy!" Rachel giggled.

"Rach..." Chloe grumbled.

Rachel looked into Chloe's deep blue eyes, sensing trouble. "Chloe, what's with the doom and gloom attitude? Everything is okay now."

Chloe averted her eyes. Rachel could see right through her, and she didn't want to give away anything more.

"Yeah, I guess."

Rachel rolled on top of Chloe, straddling her. In a flash, she had both of Chloe's wrists pinned to the cab floor.

"No more fucking moping Chloe! We have so much to do and look forward to! We're going to find my mom, and then we're going to save up some money so we can all get out of this shit kick town and get to LA."

Chloe's tongue felt heavy. She had to know about Sera.

"Rachel your mom…"

"Chloe, it's not your fault you couldn't find her. I know I asked way too much of you and that was so selfish of me. We'll find her, together." Rachel planted a firm kiss to Chloe's lips.

"Now wait 'till you hear about the Lion's constellation. Meow."

 _True I once said that I was better off just being dead_

 _But I didn't know you yet._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe's eyes followed the dull back and forth of her windshield wipers. The weather had cooled off significantly from the night before, as a steady rainfall broke through the overcast sky. Reaching into her jacket pocket, Chloe procured her cellphone.

"Jesus Christ Amber…" she groaned. It was three thirty already, what was taking her so long?

Chloe had parked her old beater truck outside Blackwell, careful not to tread too close to the campus, lest a certain Raymond Wells decide to make an impromptu visit. It had been almost a month since Chloe was expelled from the prestigious school. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in herself. Maybe David was right- maybe she was a loser. Chloe lay her forehead on the steering wheel.

"No school, no job, no friends...good job Chloe." She felt her throat tighten. "What would dad think of you now?"

"Chloe!"

Rachel's voice was muffled through the glass of the truck window. Chloe 's head shot up, startled. The girl stood, holding her backpack over her head in a vain attempt to keep dry.

"Let me in!"

"Shit" Chloe exclaimed, reaching over to unlock the passenger side. Rachel sprung into the truck, launching her backpack onto Chloe.

"This rain fucking sucks!" The blonde woman grumbled. Chloe laughed at her soaking wet companion, brushing back the wet hairs stuck to her face.

"Well at least you can't get my truck drenched, the seats are already covered in towels."

"Shit Chlo, you should really clean your room. Looks like a hurricane came through here." Rachel mused.

Chloe's room was a mess, as usual. Shoe boxes, old pictures, and unpaid parking tickets were strewn haphazardly across the room. Empty cigarette packs and old cans of beer cluttered her desk. There was a faint smell of marijuana in the air.

Chloe was too busy to pay heed to the comment, as she was bent over her dresser, throwing clothes in all directions.

"I know it's in here somewhere...aha!" Chloe held up her prize, victorious.

"Here we go! Put this on." Chloe tossed a white tank top to her girlfriend. Rachel looked at the shirt hesitantly. The tank top had seen better days to say the least. Holes and stains dotted its now off color landscape.

"Well, it's better than freezing to death in this wet shirt." The blonde laughed sweetly, sending a shockwave up Chloe's spine. It was the little moments that left Chloe lovestruck. The sound of Rachel's voice in the morning, the way her smile tugged playfully at the corners of her mouth, the flash of her perfectly white teeth. In those moments, there was no one in the world but Rachel. Her angel.

Rachel slowly started unbuttoning her shirt, struggling with the use of only one hand.

"Here, let me help." Chloe smirked devilishly, sauntering over to her girlfriend.

"My hero." Rachel replied, coyly eyeing the all too eager Chloe.

The blue-haired woman delicately unbuttoned the plaid shirt, wary not to touch Rachel's injured arm.

"So…" Chloe began, carefully stripping the shirt from Rachel's shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

"Why were you late getting out of Black-hell today?"

"Just had a little meeting with a teacher."

"Oh yeah? What did they want? _Rachel Amber, you're just too fucking perfect and smart and beautiful, we have no choice but to award you bonus marks for the rest of your high school career. Also, here's a thousand dollars to spit in my face._ " Chloe mocked, playfully wrapping her arms around Rachel's bare waist.

Following suit, Rachel wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck.

"I wish. It was just some teacher who wants to work closer with me to develop my photography skills, no biggie." Rachel leaned in, kissing Chloe softly on the lips, running her fingers through the girl's thin blue hair. Chloe melted into the embrace, pulling Rachel's hips closer.

"And hey," Rachel said, breaking the kiss. "Maybe when we move to LA I can be a hot shot photographer."

"Sounds like I'll have competition." Chloe laughed, running her hands along Rachel's exposed torso.

"Chloe Price!" Rachel giggled, squirming at the girl's touch. "Are you gay?"

"Hella."


End file.
